Archangel Class
, called ''the Reaper]] The Archangel Class is a class of dragonfighters manufactured by the New Delkish Empire. They are named after the first of their class, the Imperial Spacefleet Ship Archangel, shortened to I.S.S. Archangel, which was captained by dragonpilot Debastion Sanderoader. Archangel class dragonfighters are made up of a space pod which can comfortably fit a full grown human man, and which doubles as a stasis chamber, and cockpit. The dragonfighter achieves sustained spaceflight through its four thrusters, which are also used to fuel the four quadruple-barreled giga-gatlers extending out from the ship. These giga-gatlers are highly maneuverable, and use a basic A.I. (located in a small computer within the cockpit) to lock onto a dragonpilot's chosen target. They also double as shielding, utilizing the ship's gravity drive as a shield generator. The gravity drive is triangular, purple, and extends out from behind the space pod, and is the ship's main weak spot. If struck, it leaves the ship near-unshielded, and stuck travelling through space at regular speeds. The giga-gatlers are capable of extending out metal shielding as a last line of defence. In such a case, the pilot may choose to go into stasis, whilst also sending out a help signal to all familiar ships. Archangel class dragonfighters were first designed off of, and envisioned as a direct counter to the Lovecraft class dragonfighters of the Mur Purple Navy. Archangels are smaller, and more maneuverable than Lovecraft ships with superior firepower, and inferior shielding. Lovecraft class ships had previously relied on two double-barreled giga-gatlers, and two lasercannons. These lasercannons were fuel-costly, and could not be as well-aimed as giga-gatlers plasma bullets, though they dealt quite a lot of damage. This would frequently backfire on Lovecraft dragonpilots who frequently succumbed to friendly fire, as lasers are always much harder to dodge than plasma bullets, as well as being harder to aim. Later generations of Lovecraft class ships would be manufactured with tytanyron steel shielding, which would allow them to survive laserfire, at significant cost to their speed. Archangels are manufactured with small amounts of steel shielding, allowing them to survive being grazed by laserfire. Their superior speed allows them to dodge Lovecraft giga-gatler plasma bullets, and outmaneuver, outrun, or out''gun'' other dragonpilots. Their only significant disadvantage comes in their shielding. Because of their smaller size, and faster speed, Archangel class ships come equipped with a large gravity drive, allowing them to generate a force field. This force field is very weak, however, and only offers a small amount of protection, as well as being relatively unstable, and tending to react quite explosively on collapse. Known Archangel class ships include: * The dragonfighters of Seven Squadron: # The I.S.S. Michael # The I.S.S. Gabriel, captained by dragonpilot Gebel Sanderoader, who survived the Battle of Anidem unshielded, and used the supermassive wyrmhole at the center of the the Reciter's Galaxy to slingshot himself into the Universal Union before going into stasis. He crash-landed on Dwarf Planet Blackstone from Sun II's Arabion System, a stone age world populated by the Mur, whom he became a high king to. He taught them the secrets of spaceflight, and then returned to this Earth # The I.S.S. Azrael, called "the Reaper," captained by dragonpilot Josson Hoarfrost. The ship is so-named because of its high kill count, and for the fearsome reputation of its captains for being psychopaths. Captain Hoarfrost is no exception, but has been genetically altered to have faster reflexes, better eyesight, and a sturdier build to better allow him to handle the high gravitational forces involved in piloting a dragonfighter. The Reaper successfully took down the Jinn class dragonfighter Star-roar at the Battle of Anidem # The I.S.S. Raphael, often piloted by hornmen, wyzards, and psychics # The I.S.S. Uriel # The I.S.S Raguel # The I.S.S. Selaphiel * The I.S.S. Archangel, stolen by Hammer & Sickle, and called Hammer & Sickle Ship Lucifer, shortened to H.S.S. Lucifer, and outfitted with a lasercannon called "lightbringer," and "dragonspyre" * The I.S.S. Holy Spirit Category:Military History Category:History Category:Technology Category:Huron Space Category:Spacecraft